Happily Never After
by xo.fallen.kitten.ox
Summary: this is about how edward discovers the love of his past...and deals with his love now that he struggles to hold on to. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Love & Eternity

Edwards's point of view

"Edward, don't ever leave me" said Bella, in her sleep. She said it with a panic in her voice that I never heard before.

"Don't worry love… I promise ill never leave you again" I whispered gently in her ear.

She stopped for a moment and started to mumble something once more. It hurt me to know that I caused her sleepless nights, _but never again will I hurt you Bella _I though. I stared at her as she slept; so fragile, innocent, and sweet. I longed for her, but nevertheless I longed to give her a life that she will never have. I breathed in her scent, so powerful, and overwhelming. I learned to control my desire for her, but this time she enchanted me and took me to a place I was unfamiliar with.

I opened my eyes, to gain control of myself, but I was no longer in Bella's room. I was in a sunny meadow, far from home. I was… I was human! I soaked in the sun and called out for Bella.

"Guess who silly" said a voice that I struggled to remember.

"Bella?" I said reaching to find this mysterious girl. 

"Nope" she said giggling, "You're bad at guessing love," she said as she put her hands around my eyes. This girl, her voice it hit me so hard but I couldn't remember her…

"I love you" she whispered softly into my ear "for ever and ever and ever" 

Could this possibly be my mother, I though, or perhaps a sister. I was puzzled and reached to grab the girl from behind me. I gently pulled her over my back, but I was weak and we fell down. She giggled and looked toward me. I strained to get a good look at her but the wind made her hair cover her face.

She got up and started to spin around joining rhythmically with the wind. The mysterious girl started to hum a lullaby that was all too familiar to me- something I never showed anyone before.

"I miss you love… you promised me you wouldn't leave" she said as she so seamlessly ran into the forest.

"Wait! Bella? I am here, I didn't leave" I began to shout, hysterically. "Come back…"I whispered. But, she was gone, only to leave behind a small necklace. I struggled to reach for it… but the meadow was fading away before I could grab it.

I was back in Bella's room. My senses were on high alert, but no one or anything was nearby. I looked back at my angel, she was sound asleep mumbling about were did he go. It hurt me a little, but I tried to push that though out of my mind and focus on what just happened to me. Was I enchanted? Did I have a dream? Did- I stopped myself before I could go on I needed to speak to Carlisle, and quick. He could explain this confusion.

I looked back at Bella. I'll be back before you know it, I though. I moved swiftly to the window, and paused. The dog was outside "guarding" the house. I was angered, yet relieved to know that my Bella would be safe. I opened the window. But before I could get out I heard a piercing scream!

Bella woke up in a heart beat, she was panicking "Edward…Edward!" she cried out. I ran to her side, but she had already seen me by the window. I went to embrace her, but she flinched. Anger filled her eyes. I knew it wasn't my ice cold hands that made her react, but something deeper. I looked in her eyes, but all I felt was silence, I longed to understand her mind but couldn't. She caught me staring, and flushed. 

"Sorry… bad dream" she said, and went to hug me. But her hug lacked the warmth and love she usually displayed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's point of view

I woke up panicking screaming for Edward. I didn't know why, but my dream freaked me out so much. And when I saw Edward about to leave I went into panic mode thinking the dream was real.

"Love are you ok?" he said trying to hug me. I backed off, angrily, but as I realized me dream wasn't real I felt foolish that I backed away.

"Edward, I think I need to go take a shower" I said embarrassed, but I needed so excuse for being alone for awhile.

He looked dazzled, yet confused, "its 5:30, love" he whispered gently, afraid to touch me.

"You know what they say… early bird gets the worm" I said as I fumbled to hit the lights.

Edward was still confused but let me go. I darted to the bathroom, and locked the door behind me. I wanted to cry, did Edward not love me anymore? I stumbled to start the shower, and ran the water to very hot. The room started to get foggy, and when the water was loud enough so, Edward couldn't hear, I started to cry.

_This is ridiculous Bella_, I though. It was just a dream. I forced myself to get up and rub the fog from the mirror. I looked hard and long trying to find that girl I seen. At first I could have sworn I saw her, but as I focused again it was just me… plain me.

I hopped into the shower cloths and all, and sat there. I didn't know what was wrong, but I felt so numb, and the pain was overbearing. "Why, why me" I heard the girls voice cry out in the rain, again.

(Bella's dream)

I really don't know where I was, but it seemed to be in the past. In the busy city newsstands were shouting out the new headlines. In the pouring rain, the city was very much alive. I was still in a daze and started to following along a brick wall. As I approached an alley I saw a girl, she was on her knees crying. I walked up to her.

Her curly black hair was damp, under her jacket hood. She looked at me as I approached. She had porcelain skin, and icy blue eyes that was a shocking contrast to her black hair. Her eyes searched for comfort, she reminded me of how I was when Edward left me. So I had no choice but to slide down that wall, and embrace her.

She looked scared, but gave in and started to weep. She chocked out the words "he's gone, he's really gone... I didn't even get a chance to tell him that-" she started to cry again.

"Its okay" I started to say, to the strange girl "he'll be back"

She looked heart broken, "no, the doctors took him away… they said he wouldn't make it" she started to cough. "He tried to hold on to me but they pulled him away… no body saw it but me" her cry's filled the narrow alley once more.

She suddenly looked at me, "you should go, I don't want to get you sick" she said as she lifted up her sleeve to show her fragile skin. Once more she started to cough. "he left me this… before he left" she said showing me what appeared to be a piece of a locket 'this holds the key to my heart'" she said quoting her love.

I looked once more into her eyes, she smiled "it's yours, now" she said trying to hold back the tears "just….just tell him…that I, I was- I mean I am-" she stopped to look around. The rain was pouring harder. "Don't lose him" she said, starting to run in the direction of the dead end alley. But that's when I saw him; at first I didn't recognize him. But there was Edward, he was calling her name. Not mine… he was human I suppose, he was longing for his-his _love_. 

"Edward… Edward!" I screamed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards's point of view

My December

(Chapter 3)

When I heard Bella turn on the shower, I decided that I needed to go see Carlisle, and quick. I darted out the window and tried hard to focus on home and only home. When I arrived at the house Alice was waiting for me, with a worried expression.

"Oh Edward! We were so worried" said Esma, rushing to my side. "Alice saw… saw…. Never mind as long as your okay we're happy" she strained a smile. But she forgot keeping secrets were pointless, from me.

_I couldn't see him… it was like he was gone_. Alice was beating herself up inside, for not seeing what was happening. I was confused and needed to see Carlisle quickly, so I could go back to Bella.

I walked into his office, leaving the door opened so the others could follow. "Edward!" He said "now exactly what happened…"

I looked puzzled for a moment, "what do you mean?" I said questioningly. But it was too late. Everyone was thinking it, so I understood. "It was like I was human, atlas," I said, as if I was a child longing to be a superhero. "Bella- I think it was Bella, was there and she was trying to tell me something… asking why I left… and she started to sing, sing my lullaby…"

I tried to read what was going on through there heads, but everyone was concentrating on something difficult, like Beethoven's ninth symphony backward. This was not good.

"Edward," he started "what Alice saw was that you were no longer one of us, she saw that you were sixteen again, and the images were so vivid"

"Are you saying she can see the past?"

"Well were not sure yet, but what happened to you was you visited your own past…" he seemed unsure of this answer himself, but walked over to his desk and picked up small box. He cleared his throat… "Does this mean anything to you?" he asked unsurely revealing a small golden pendent. I immediately lunged for it, falling to me knees. "Elaina…" I whispered.

I closed my eyes once more, and when I opened them Elaina was there, my Eli. 

And I Edward propose you my wife, I said as I got on down knee. She giggled and said "Edward! I am sixteen and I don't think it's in my best interest to get married" she said giggling even harder. 

"Too late, your mine" I said as I picked her off her feet and twirled her around in my arms. I knew we were just playing around, but Eli and I have been together since we were four. And I always planned on staying with her, even if she knew it or not. The time for me seemed to stop and I hummed her favorite song. She laid her head on my chest and began to feel my heart beat. "Elaina Anderson" I said putting her down "as long as my heart beats I will always love you" and presented her with the necklace. She looked back up at me, bangs in her eyes "I Elaina Anderson" she stopped to blow her hair out of her eyes, revealing those gorgeous blue eyes. That reminded me of an icy December day. "Promise my heart and all to you Edward-"

"Edward!" Esma was calling my name, "Edward are you okay…" jasper and Alice's voices came into view. I was back in the office, my family looking at me with bewildered eyes "he's rediscovering his past" said Carlisle.

"No I'm not" hatred filled up inside, why have I remembered Eli-Elaina. I told her as long as my heart beat… but it's stopped; now it belongs to Bella. I though. I really don't remember much, but remembering her and the night I transformed was becoming so clearly, and I remember she wanted to tell me something… but we were on our "death" beds. And the only thing I could think of was that's she was leaving me. So that night I vowed to never love again. And the pain I felt afterwards killed me inside. 

"But the pain Edward was from transforming, not losing her" said Carlisle softly, as if he knew where my anger was coming from. I stopped… thinking about her made strange human emotions surface. 

I needed the comforts of my Bella, of my angel, only she could calm my anger. And I longed for her more than anything


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's point of view

When Charlie finally left, I went down to the kitchen hoping to grab something to eat. But most of the cabinets were empty, and we ran out of milk. "Ugh" I sighed, looks like I need to go shopping. It was only 6:17am, but I couldn't stay in the house forever, and decided to go to the grocery store.

As I walked outside to start my truck, I felt the warmth of the sun. It was an odd feeling but it felt good to have some comfort. So as a heard the loud grumble of my car come to life, I put it into gear, and headed to the store.

When I arrived there were only a few cars, so I was able to park towards the front. As I entered the store, I was greeted by unpleasant cashiers, bright florescent lights, and an old man who seemed to have everything on except for his dress pants. I wanted to get in and out. So I walked over to the cereal aisle, and went to get my favorite. As I pondered what type I should get, I noticed a little girl. She had the type of color hair Edward has, but they were in massive curls that she tried to control with a blue bow. Her eyes matched the chilly blue bow, and she was determined to reach the cereal before her mother came.

"Would you like some help?" I asked her.

She looked confused by my gesture and said "can you lift me up?" her face determined to get the cereal on her own.

"Sure" I said, it felt odd in a way, helping this strange little girl, but then it felt also natural. As I lifted her up, she quickly sprang for the box, and leaped out of my hands. She smiled "did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

"No, why?" I questioned "you're as light as a feather"

She smiled brightly again. Then I realized it. She was cold, not any kind of cold, but vampire cold. And that smile, so familiar…

"Thank you, _Bella_" she said skipping down the aisle. I was stunned; did I tell her my name? I don't think so, but how did she-

I was confused, but determined to get on with today. I slowly turned the other way and headed to the frozen food section. I needed to get Charlie some, so I didn't have to cook this weekend. Maybe I hallucinated about the girl. As I approached the aisle, I double checked to see if that girl was there. None was in the aisle; all I saw was the row of milk all the way at the back of the store. I went to the frozen dinners, and opened the frosted glass door. I braced myself for the rush of cool air. But when I opened the door a wave of melody had taken over. A sweet song had blown across my face. But when I opened my eyes again I was greeted to the frozen food, and a horrible morning radio talk show.

I looked to my right and saw nothing. I looked to the left but the frosted glass door made it difficult to see. But when I looked at it through the corner of my eye I saw a teenage boy pushing a cart, with a girl riding in the back. Again she had a hooded sweater, and her curly hair was in the way. She titled her head up to blow the hair away from her face, but instead the boy lunged forward pushing the cart, and in that moment he reached and kissed her on the lips. It was so genuine, and the girl wrapped around him, tugging at his shirt. It was so picture perfect, something only seen in the movies- old fashion milk bottles, timeless love story, un modernized clothing, those- those icy blue eyes. I shuttered.

I closed the door and looked in that direction again, but this time all I saw was plastic milk bottles, and an old man trying to find the right type of milk. I took a step forward, was I dreaming. No, I felt something, or should I say someone right behind me. Before I could react, the person said "why are you in my thoughts?" _she_ sounded scarred and confused as if she were talking to herself, and not a real human.

I turned around there was the girl, in my dreams- she no longer possessed those blue eyes. But everything else was how I pictured. We starred at each other for a long time

"So _you_ are… _real_" we both seemed to spat at each other. 

I didn't know what to say and mouthed are you a… a _vampire_? She was taken aback at my pushiness, but dropped her head shamefully, yes, she growled. I was in shock, "when were you changed I asked. She refused to meet my gaze intimated by me. I asked her again, this time louder.

"I don't remember exactly when, but all I remember was that I was…." She stopped and looked around. She seemed to take a few steps back and whispered "dieing of influenza…" she stopped. Not sure if she could trust me "they though I was dead… but I had just given up the willpower… after they ripped my love _away_." She seemed to shutter inside, but continued onward. "They threw _us_, the dead, into a place down an alley… and at night the horror came. The dark ones… their eyes filled with thirst came eager to find the living. They crushed the bones of the helpless, the screams filled the night… many crying out to be saved. But I just laid there shock and fear filled me, paralyzing. I needed to save my _baby_. But it was too late… one so quickly approached me, I though it couldn't be real. He bit me on my wrist." She stopped and gently brushed across the place were she was bitten.

"I pleaded that I was pregnant…but the monster refused to listen and sucked on me. I thought my life was over. But the sun was coming up and they darted up the alley. Only three of us survived… but the pain felt as if we were dieing. I was scarred what would happened to my baby? Would she live a life like we were destined for?" she stopped, and the little girl approached us… this time her eyes were a dark pink, and she ran behind her mother.

"Now… _Bella_" she strained to get the words right "why do you haunt me in my thoughts. Why must you _torture_ me like this…" she said

I was stunned, who was it to me torturing someone. "What do you mean" I ask timidly

She was inpatient "you have been all that's crossed my mind, and I don't even know you. Its like to torture me as I see images of you and my- I mean Edward" she whispered so softly I thought I misunderstood "he has never been happier… and I get that, but why must I have to view it..." she said. I knew if she could cry she would, but she couldn't.

"I didn't- I mean I'm not trying-"I stopped, staring at the golden locket that hung from her neck. I reached for it examining carefully. Both sides it had "E" written on it. I quickly pulled away, not realizing what I was doing. 

"I'm sorry; look whatever is happening I really have no control over, and I am sorry if this has-" I stopped once more because the little girl, whose eyes were now a soft green, was tugging on my sleeve. She breathed to say something, but changed her mind.

"Why do your eyes change color?" I asked her curiously.

She looked towards the ground deciding what to say, when her mom nudged her, she said 

"I'm half human… half vampire, I think. So I really don't know which one of I'm more. So I guess my eye color changes with my mood…" she said silently, thinking I was going to laugh.

"Oh" I said thinking about the story that – wait I don't know her name. "What's your name" I asked the girl, from my dreams. "um… call me Eli" she said with unease," I sort don't like to be called Elaina"

Something started to click, inside my head. "Shhh…." She said as if she knew what I was thinking. "Please don't" she said in my head! "I only came to find the girl that haunted me, not the love I once lost. Me and Sofia will be fine; we have been for 80 years…"

"Sofia is unique" she said once more on my head, understanding what I was trying to say. " its like the vampire and human are in a constant struggle inside her… so every fifteen years or so she will grow one year in her physical appearance… until she reaches the age were I conceived her. I really don't understand it, but an old vampire who also was in the same situation Sofia is in, told me this" she said.

She, I mean Eli looked outside, clouds were covering the sun, she looked down at Sofia, who put on a jacket, and then the hood, she resembled her mother. She smiled at me. I was dazzled by that smile, and smiled back, that smile so warm, so sweet. That smile so- _Edward_.

I was stunned as I finally made the connection, that's what she didn't want me to understand. I tried to call out to them, but they were already by the door. I ran towards them dropping all my stuff. But when I reached outside they were gone, and Edward was by my car door. He had that expression I couldn't read.


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys um I pretty new at fanfiction

(I literally got it yesterday )

I want to thank you guys for the reviews and I hope you'll enjoy the story

A new chapter is on its way! 

And if you have any suggestions, it would be appreciated

And don't worry Edward and Bella's love will never be lost. I would say more but I really don't want to spoil it.

Thank you again for the reviews and hope you'll like the rest of the story

**Disclaimer:** ( _I really don't understand this, but everyone has a disclaimer, so to be on the safe side ill put one up too)_ **I do not own anything, this story is based on my imagination more so my dreams of the book, while I eagerly wait for Breaking Dawn to come out! Stephenie Meyer is the wonderful author who I owe all my inspiration and ideas to.**

Btw- the title came for a song I was listening to, whiling thinking about what to write. It's called No Happily Never After by Nicole Scherzinger.


	6. Chapter 6

Edwards's point of view

When I returned to Bella's house she was gone, and left a note.

Edward- went to the grocery store be back soon. Love Bella.

I was nervous- should I go after her, or just stay and wait. I knew that waiting would be the right thing to do, but my heart ached for Bella. No one could really understand the emptiness I felt without her, the vulnerability that she possessed over me. I left the house and ran toward the grocery store. The sun was shining, and made it impossible for me to go inside unnoticed. So I went on the roof trying to follow Bella voice. But she spoke little, and it was hard to follow her every step, only her scent guided me.

But that's when I felt it, _vampires_. Two of them, one was in the distance… while another was right in front of Bella. They were so close. I immediately began to tense up; who were these vampires. And why couldn't I hear their thoughts. The once that was closest to Bella was hard to read. She was focused on… on cereal, yes oddly cereal? And yet she was dazzled by Bella and her scent. I shuttered. No one could have her, no one.

I tried to calm myself. Maybe the other vampire was thinking something. I focused on that one. This one refused to let me in. he, I think to was a he, thought _stay out of my mind, we mean no harm_. And with that he seemed to lock his mind out of my power. I started to pace around, what was going on in there. I was about ready to run in when I saw I group of teenagers gathered around the entrance loitering. I growled, I was trapped away from my love. Thoughts of horror filled my head; I was sickened by my own sick twisted feelings. _No harm_, I tried to tell myself, but it didn't calm the monster inside me that was wanted to barge in there and tear them limp for limp.

I stopped, when I heard Bella's voice. "When were you changed" she said, her voice louder then normal. The vampire thoughts escaped, and this time I was able to read them. _Should I tell her? No… but maybe this will end the torture_. He stopped, and started to say something. But when he realized I was listening, moved towards and air vent that made it difficult for me to hear. 

"Bloody hell, that Son of a -" I retrained myself. There were so many things I wanted to do that I couldn't process it at all. What was this, this bloodsucker telling my Bella? I shuttered, this time focused to hear what was going on. _Silence_, I strained to hear what was going on, but heard nothing. Nothing at all.

Then I heard the voice that saved me from insanity once more. It was Bella and she was saying "I'm sorry; look whatever is happening I really have no control over, and I am sorry if this has-". I was confused, what just happened. And what did I miss.

This time Bella turned her attention to the smaller one. They conversed for a moment, about eyes or something. But I tried hard to focus on the older vampires mind. But it didn't budge, only for a brief moment when he said "its ok… tell her" he said the thoughts in his head which quickly went to the little girl. Amazing, I though. That vampire can send messages through its mind. The little girl then said something about being half vampire… and half human. I pondered this as I remembered when Carlisle, told us on how such thing is possible, and the extraordinary power theses few individuals posses. But the air vent started up again, and I lost all the means of the conversation.

Then silence filled the air around them, I panicked. But the little girl was distracted, and the older one was sending messages to Bella, which he purposely blocked from me. I tried to listen in, but I couldn't break the hold. I looked toward the sun and the clouds that were inching towards it. The vampire seemed to be aware of my plan, and decided to leave quickly.

I spirited towards the entrance the moment the sun was out of view. But the vampires had disappeared and Bella was after them?!

I stood there confused, and Bella rushed towards me. I had hoped that she would name the monsters that I would have to kill. But instead she looked in a daze.

"Bella, what was his name? I promise I will hurt that vampire if he but merely touched a hair on your head" I spat the words angrily, eager for the attack.

"Edward," she said confused "_Her _name was Elaina, and what's wrong with you?" she whispered, ready to cry.

"I'm sorry, love… its just I was so worried about you" I whispered gently into her ear. Holding her tightly.

Edward she said "what's that?" she said, pull-in on the chain of the necklace they had given me. She pulled it all the way out to reveal a golden locket that had the letter "E" carved on both sides. She examined it briefly. I closed my eyes to breathe in the sweet scent of Bella. She didn't pull away but stood there hovering over the necklace.

As I opened my eyes I said "come on lets go to the park"

"What" she said, but she had no objection, because in a matter of seconds, she was on my back, and away we went. When we arrived at the park I put Bella on the swing, and started to push her, she giggled at my strange behavior, but enjoyed the swing. I don't know why I have the urge to come to the park on this particular day, but the memories that I though I had lost came back to me once more.

As I pushed once more, Bella was no longer on the swing, but Eli was. The scene had changed, but the weather was exactly like it was. As I looked towards her, she was facing toward me swinging. She started to slow, because it was raining. But I crept in front of her, and stopped the swing at a full. She was short, so her feet barely touched the ground. She tried not to meet my gaze, but I tilted me head toward mine and stared into her enchanting eyes. She blushed and hugged me tightly. Our bodies coming together like perfect puzzle pieces. The rain was coming down harder, but we refused to move. 

"Edward" she whispered

"Yes, love" I replied sweetly into her ear.

"How much, have you loved before me?" she asked, looking away.

"None" I said, in a confident voice.

"And after" she said, so silently I thought I misunderstood.

I was confused by this question, but answered with confidence once more "none", then I reached for her once more, and we kissed in the pouring rain. She pulled away, and looked at me, she was soaking wet, and her hair was curlier then ever. And with the gray background her eyes were a shocking contrast, and she seemed to pop out of the scene, becoming something only found in a dream, yet so real. I lunged to kiss her once more to show the world that she was mine. And this time she didn't resist.

"Edward, Edward"

This time it was Bella who snapped me out of my thoughts. I shuttered, as I realized what I had said "and_ none after_", but I have found love after, I have found the thing that made my heart beat again.

"Edward" Bella said. I walked over to her "'E' for Edward, and 'E' for Elaina" she whispered once more dropping the necklace. I urged to grab it, but resisted- what would Bella think if I lunged for it.

"Just now, what were you thinking of" she asked. I stopped refusing to think of the answer. "Edward, please I need to know"

"I was thinking of how I love you and what my life would be without you" I said, in a velvet voice, which I was all too familiar with. It pained me to lie to Bella, but I could break her heart, not again.

"Edward," she said as she embraced me "promise you love me for- eternity" we laughed at that, but my laugh was strained as I already promised someone that. "Love, without you I would be here" I whispered, and gently titled her head toward mine. She leaned forward to kiss me, but I stopped. This wasn't fair to Bella, this wasn't our memory, this was a stranger's memory, and I refused to let her have the seconds.

"What's wrong" she asked. She stopped for a moment "this is hers isn't it. The scene, the place, it's hers isn't it?" she started to cry.

"Why aren't you over it" she asked in her sobs. 

"Bella my human heart belongs to her-" I strained, as much as it hurts its true. "But you… you Bella have my heart for eternity"

Her cries slowed, but they were unbearable "she will never leave your mind... will she?"

I stopped, how could I explain it "it's like with you and Jacob… he is always close to the heart, whether you like it or not. But you chose me" I whispered, trig to comfort her.

"But you posses, all of my heart... she posses your human heart, and I posses your vampire one. So Edward Cullen, which heart do you carry with you" she cried out.

The rain started, and so did the thunder. "You Bella Swan, you control every aspect of me, and no one can take that away" I yelled over the thunder. She stopped and looked at me. And hugged me tightly "never_ let go_" she said. "Never" I said hugging her tightly.

I looked straight a head of me, and i regret it, because that's when I saw it. Or should I say her. Eli was running at top speed across the street. But a little girl stopped and stared she had my hair color and the same eyes I possessed as a human. But her curls were damp and she searched for an answer in my eyes. I looked harder at her. Her eyes turned to a brownish color and she froze with confusion. Then Elaina came for her. She saw me and quickly looked away. She grabbed the girl and started to hum a gentle lullaby, which calmed the girl. And they started to dart away. The little girls face never left my gaze, her mixed emotions her features they were so, so _me_!

Bella turned to see what I was looking at, but saw nothing "come on lets go home" she whispered as she grasped tightly on to me.

I was still in shock, but said "yeah, let's go _love_"


	7. Chapter 7

Elaina's point of view

When we left the store, I felt his presents. Sensations that I once lost came running back to me. I closed my eyes and shuttered at the thought of him. I told myself I no longer desire him- but my heart ached for him, for _Edward._

I closed my eyes, and saw images of him, and that Bella. This time, they were together he was whispering in her ear- dazzled by every word she spoke. My heart ached again.

"Momma" said Sofia, silently

"Can we go to the park… please" she said in her sweet five year old voice that I couldn't resist. I looked around and saw a park down the street, filled with little children. She was eager to play- her human side was taking over.

"Control yourself," I warned, as we slowed our running to walking "and behave" I cautioned again. Sometimes her powers were uncontrollable and she can tap into the depths of your mind- or even worse control you. But she understood the consequences of her behaviors.

"I'll be in the tree" I pointed to a massive oak, across the street. She looked into my eyes, and understood why I couldn't go. Unlike Sofia, I couldn't eat human food- that sometimes satisfied her hunger. And I refused to hunt humans- not after the pain I had gone through anyways. So I stuck to animals, but I haven't hunted in over two weeks and my eyes were turned crimson. 

I sighed, as I took a seat on one of the far branches. A few seconds later, Sofia returned with a pout. "What's wrong" I asked her.

"The kids had to go home- they said lighting was going to come" she sat down in front of me. "No fair… I never get to have fun" she pouted again, and mumbled "stupid humans, and their fear of weather." I couldn't help but to laugh "hey that's not nice! Take it back" I told her.

"Fine… I take it back" she said, as she turned around to look at the children as they walked away. "No mind tricks" I warned, smiling.

But my smile soon dropped as I heard that Bella girl say my name. I groaned, so much for trusting her. I turned to peek at what they were doing. Edward and her were close together on the swing, I froze… that was my memory. I shuttered once more. I turned to look at Sofia. But she looked paler then normal.

"Sofia" I said in a low voice. She struggled, but broke from her train of thought. "Let's go" I said, as I darted from the tree. Half way down the street I sensed Sofia was missing. I turned back around. There she was, frozen, her eyes glued to something in the distance. I walked over to her to meet her gaze, but that's when me and Edward locked eyes. I quickly looked away.

"Baby, what's wrong" I said. Sofia didn't move, I gently picked her up, and started to sing to her. She began to unwind, and fall seamlessly into my arms.

"Momma" she said, struggling to say more. But all it took was one look. Her eyes were a purple-grayish color something, I've never seen before. She seemed to mumble something else, but it was impossible to understand. I panicked what was I suppose to do. Hospital, I thought. But I was scarred, her temperature was of a dead person's, and I had no documents on me.

As I walked into the emergency room, everyone starred "help her" I chocked out. A nurse was confused, but yelled "get doctor Cullen, in here now- he was just on his way out" I took a seat, and waited for what seemed like hours. Then I sensed a vampire came in. I tensed up. Would he harm my little girl?

"Hi, I'm Doctor Cullen. I think it would be best if you followed me" he said in a cool velvet voice. I was scarred, but my feet when with him to a hospital room. He closed the door behind him.

"I think we can both skip the introductions" he said "I know what you are and you know what I am, but what is she?" he asked, prying her from my arms. 

"Mixed" I said, having no other way to put it. He was fascinated, and examined her. After a moment, he said "her, um… human side is coming down with the flu, but it should pass in a matter of days. She needs to hunt so she can grow stronger- and" he stopped to look at her once more "she needs warmth." I shuttered once more, the flu.

I looked at my daughter, and back at him. We were one hundred thousand miles away from home, and I couldn't travel in the rain with her on my back.

"Do you need a place to go?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts. I was ashamed, but yes. So I nodded.

He chuckled, "don't worry we don't bite." Then he wrote down some finally things for his report, and carried Sofia out.

When we arrived at his house, I sensed more vampires. All curious at our arrival- this scarred me a little; I have never been around a coven of more then 3 people.

When we walked it, the doctor's wife, whose name was Esme, greeted us. And a girl vampire cooed at Sofia and took her into a room to lie down. I was nervous because they all seemed to surround me, another girl, Alice spoke out first. Asking me a million questions, I was scarred but answered them quickly.

After an hour of interrogation, Esme finally suggest I got check up on Sofia. while they went hunting, but Alice and Rosalie stayed with me. We gathered in the only room that had a bed, and talked silently about our past. I didn't tell them about the Edward part until Alice had said "Edward's on his way"

"What" I said panicking "I have to go"

"No, wait, why" said Alice and Rosalie at the same time. I looked over at Sofia, and they seemed to get the connection. "Edward's the guy you were telling us about, wasn't he" said Rosalie. A smile crept on her face.

"Yes" I said timidly. Alice stood there emotionless "he knows you're here, he came to talk to you" she said urging me to stay. Down stairs we heard the door close. Alice and Rosalie quickly left the room, and left me alone. I was nervous, and prepared to leave. But before I could find the light switch, Edward was there. 

His hand over mine "leave it" he said

"I rather not see your face" he growled. I was crushed

So we stood there silently, in the dark. He tried to view my mind, and this time I let it all loose. The pain, struggle, and confusion; he saw everything up until tonight at the hospital.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching for the light. I stopped him "leave it, I can't bear it… and it will wake up Sofia" I whispered. He stopped, noticing her presents. He crept up to her and looked at her, gently brushing his hand against her face. 

"Why didn't you tell me" he asked, refusing to look at me. He sighed "things could have been…"

"Could have been what, Edward?" I questioned "I tried to tell you; oh I tried so hard" I cried out. "But they took you away before I had the chance to tell you" I sighed, "things would never have been different anyways… your love for her is infinite" I whispered.

He paused, and looked at me. The emotions his stare brought to me were unbearable. I began to break down. "Shh" he said hugging me, "its okay…"

At that moment, I felt guilty, knowing I was in his arms again. But felt loved once more.

"Stop," I said "this is wrong" I said trying to break free from his grip.

"Or is it right" he asked softly to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's point of view

As dawn settled, the guys returned from the hunt and the girls were about to leave. Carlisle was heading off to work, and Esme was doing some volunteer work. But before the girl left, there was an awkward silence between me and Elaina.

"I suppose I'll stay and watch over her" I said, as I stood at the far corner of the room, over looking Sofia. During the past few hours I had grown a deep connect with her. And I didn't want to miss a second of it.

"Um, sure" she said, focusing hard to say something. "Edward, what happened last night- um look, I know your hearts in the right place, and we'll be gone soon, out of your life forever" she said in a huff of a breathe, hoping I'd take it in the right direction.

But, I didn't say anything. I didn't want to reveal that losing them would hurt me. So I nodded stiffly, and she left the room- disappointed almost.

I walked over to Sofia, curious about what she dreamed. I was amazed on how censer and innocent her mind was. As the first sight of sunlight entered the room, she awoken, her eyes a purple- grayish color. But when she saw me, they quickly transformed into those familiar icy blue eyes. Her whole face lit up with joy and excitement.

"You glitter" she said in amazement. "Me too" she said again as she jumped out of the bed and twirled around in her night gown. She resembled me so much, it brung out another human emotion I rather have kept inside.

At that moment, the phone rang, and went to answer it "hello" I said, my mind distracted, where did she go, I though.

"Edward" Bella said, I a low voice. "Where are you?" she asked scarred.

I heard the water running from the bathroom, and followed the sound to find my little girl splashing in the tube, Filled up to the top with bubbles. I smiled.

"Edward?" Bella asked

"Yes love" I said, this time focusing on her.

"Why aren't you here" she asked panicking a little.

"Sorry," I said "the sun is out" I whispered.

"I don't think I could go a whole school day without you" she said, her voice disappointed. I ached, thinking about all the trouble- or danger she would be getting into.

"Promise you'll be ok- please don't get hurt" I said both as a warning, and command.

She giggled "Edward, I'm a big girl- I'll be ok" she said that last part with a strain. "I'll come over right after school then… got to go, bye!" she said hanging up, before I could get a final word in. I looked back at Sofia who was still splashing around. Pretending she was a princess of the sea, I rolled my eyes and smiled "be right back… please don't flood my house" I said and darted a way.

I went down to the garage to find some old toys, to keep the kid occupied. But as I opened the door I found bags of toys and cloths. Typical Alice, I though. She could find a mall opened at anything of the day. I groaned and picked up some of the toys and retreating up stairs.

When I reached my room, Sofia had gotten dressed in a pink dress and was struggling to but a matching bow on. "Can you help" she asked, sounding defeated, as she plopped on the bed. "I hate my hair" she said, as she attempted to blow the curls out of her face. ugh- that was so like her mother.

I shrugged; when it came to this I was clueless. So in the end we ended up with a ponytail, and a lopsided pink bow. She giggled at the sight, but distracted by the bag of toys. As she rumbled around the bag, she dug up a princess crown, and a magic wand, or what not. She seemed happy at her decision, and followed me out of the room. We went outside and I talked to Emmet.

He was busy fixing his new bike, but was excited to tell me about the bear he wrestled last night. I signed "where's the girl, she'll be more interested" said Emmet, nudging me about my unawareness.

I snapped out of it and said "huh"

"You know, little girl, about yah high, cute little curls-face just like you" I shuttered at what Emmet said, but was well aware of her absence. I growled silently, she was becoming a handful.

I tried to tap into her mind, but she said "no fair! Hide and go seek… please" I sighed, in this forest it would take forever to find her. But minutes later, her scent led me to Bella's meadow. And there she was, high about a tree. When she saw me she leaped out and then started to twirl around in her dress- eyes now a sparkling green, and with the sun making her "glitter" she truly resembled a little fairy princess.

"Da-Edward," she said, pausing to rethink her words "tell me about her" she said, starting to spin around in little circles.

"Who?" I asked her

"Bella" she said, beaming. "She's very interesting- the only person that her thoughts were locked away. And the key to it is you" she said approaching me. I pondered this for a moment.

But finally knew what to say… I started with the first time I met Bella, and told her everything- well give or take a few stories; she was only five after all. I told her the 10 things I loved about Bella, and how she is the only thing that keeps me alive. Sofia took everything in- soaking up our epic love story. I felt as if I could tell her anything, and she'd understand.

"I want her to marry me" I finally said. She lit up, "I think she'll like that more than anything in the whole wide world" she said, her mind soon began to think of a perfect wedding. "Edward, do you love me… I mean after Bella" she asked timidly

I was stunned, but answered "of course… always" she hugged me tightly, at first if felt odd, but then I treasured her soft embrace.

As we laid on the grass, she finally said, in the softest voice "good… because I wouldn't want you to forget me when I leave, and you and Bella have your own children…" her voice trailing off.

I really don't know what pained me more. The fact that with me Bella could never have children or that Sofia would leave me…

"Edward" said a familiar voice, I looked up to see Bella, a little dirty from the walk up her, but happy. "Oh, Edward I missed you so much" she came to hug me; I finally realized that Sofia was gone- yet again. But this time she was scarred, hiding in the trees.

"What are you, doing here" Bella asked gently kissing me.

"Believe it or not, I spent the whole day thinking and talking about you" I said, as I gently kissed her again. She smiled, blushing heavily.

"Sofia" I whispered "come here" but this time she still was hidden, and Bella looked confused. "Uh, Bella, my umm dau-" I strained to get the words right.

"Tag you're it!" said Sofia, coming up from behind and tagging Bella. Bella smiled, and chased after her, Sofia was playing nice, and ran at human speed, always just out of reach. When Bella finally tackled her they both tumbled down and started to laugh. Sofia took her magic wand, and tapped it on Bella's nose "you're now Queen of the meadow" she said. Bella smiled, and said "your now princess", Sofia beamed at the though of that, and quickly got up to bow down to her "royal majesty". Then she stopped, "momma's here" she said, and darted towards the house.

The air that was once filled with magic turned to a musty, eerie feeling, as silence filled the air between Bella and me.

"She looks just like you" she whispered. I looked away, not knowing what to say. "Edward Cullen, I love you, but that girl she's something to hold on to" she said

"I want both of you" I whispered. She smiled, "I don't think that's possible, you can't have your cake and eat it to" she whispered.

"What's the point of cake, if you can't have it?" I said approaching her. I kissed her softly, and mumbled "you're too good for your own good" and kissed her once again.

"I love you, Edward" she said reaching for my lips once more.

"I love you, too Eli" I said, but she stopped "what did you say?" she yelled out.

"Ella, Ella-Bella" I stuttered.

"No!" she yelled furiously "you said Eli"

At that moment, she appeared at the edge of the meadow, her head down, scarred to move.

"No, Bella- wait! It was a mistake!" I cried out to her "I'm so sorry"

"No, Edward I'm sorry. I pushed you a way from what you obviously care about" she started to cry. "Take this back," she said, handing me the promise ring I gave her. She stormed off, into the woods. I was frozen, had she really left me, would I get my Bella back.

"Bella" i cried out once more... "No"


	9. Chapter 9

The night to remember- forever

The night to remember- _forever_

BPOV

As I drove into the night, I was in sobs. There was no place for me to go- Charlie was out fishing, and being home alone freaked me out a bit. Part of me wanted to forget Edward, while the other part, wanted to rush into his arms and never let go. But this other part, something I never felt before was taking over- _revenge_.

As I knocked on the door, a familiar face appeared before me.

"Billy's not home" he spatted, I stood there, about ready to cry.

Jacob stood there, apathetic, and left the door open for me to follow in. I was scarred at first, but preceded into the foyer. A familiar smell of spices and herbs took over me. I walked down the narrow halls, and examined pictures of Jacob's family. The last picture, closest to his door, was a picture of him and me, standing hand and hand on top of a tree when we were little. I stopped to examine the girl- to examine Bella.

I crept open Jakes door to find him lying on the bed, eyes closed.

"Why'd you come here Bella- if you came to hurt me again, please don't waste your time, I'm still Bleeding" he snorted towards my direction- as if he practiced it a thousands times to say it, so he wouldn't break down.

"Jake- I'm sorry" I chocked out, afraid to say more or I must burst.

"But, nothing changes" he hissed, back at me "you will never stay- and your heart will be given up to the bloodsucker, and not any night could change the way you feel." He whispered, as if he were admitting the truth to himself.

"He hurt you bad- so what" he said angrily "tomorrow you'll forget about me- and love him" he said, toning down his aggression. I stood there motionless

"What if-"I stopped to think "what if tonight could last forever" I said whispering, as I turned around to head out the door. He got up and grabbed my hand. "If tonight, last forever, I'd never want to wake from this dream" he whispered softly.

"Who says it has to be a dream" I said turning around to stand inches a way from his face. He paused to think for a moment. "Only times I get what I want are in my dreams" he said gently kissing me "so its torture to wake up from the bitter nights I realize it was all in my head" he said this as he softly let go of me, and walked back to his bed.

"Jake-" I said as I joined him on his bed. "Take me to dreamland" I softly hissed in his ears "I never want to wake up to this nightmare again."

"But- what about him," he said looking towards the covered windows.

"What about him?" I asked, as I began to kiss Jacob's tender body. We joined together like two missing puzzle pieces. He kissed me every so gently- and caressed me tenderly. He told me things I wanted- _needed_ to hear.

"I love you- and I would never hurt you" he said as he took off my shirt. I felt a rush of cool air, but jakes body soon enlightened me with warmth- I was safe in his arms ton- _forever_.

"Bella- are you sure" he whispered as he laid me down on the bed. I closed my eyes, was I sure?

I reopened my eyes to find Jacob staring at me intensively. I shifted my body to get up, and I wrapped my arms around his neck "yes, never been surer" I mumbled, as a new wave of emotion erupted in me. I have never though a person could get any closer that what me and Jacob had done. But I felt this deep connection when I looked in his eyes- it was as if we were connected at the heart, and I'd do nothing to tear that connection apart- but what would I have to do to keep it.

When I awoke, I was around three thirty. I had been here for the whole night- and didn't plan to leave. Jake was asleep, so I grabbed one of his t-shirts and but it on, it was twice my size, but would do. I went to the bathroom and turned on the light.

"Who are you" I whispered at the cold reflection I saw in the mirror. This girl- was pale, and had dark circles under her eyes. She looked confused and her hair was every where. A swarm of thoughts and guilt fluttered around her- suffocating her being.

I was shocked- that girl was me. I was taken a back to what I've become. I looked down and washed my face- but that girl was still there- staring back at me with intensive eyes- waiting for me to mess up. I closed my eyes and shattered the image.

Glass broke in all directions, and pieces sliced my wrists, and parts of my lower legs- I sucked in, as the pain exploded through my body. As I looked down a mixture of blood and tears dripped onto the white tile- leave a mess.

Jacob came rushing into the room, and found me crying on the floor, I couldn't read his expression. He cradled me in his arms, like I was a baby, and hummed to me.

"Jake I'm sorry" I cried out "look at me- look at what I've become." I said through my sobs. I clutched my wrists again- the pain was soothing- but I needed something to stop the bleeding. "I felt as if my heart as been cut open and these wounds were releasing the heartache."

"Shh" Jacobs's soft voice filled the room. "Bleed it out" he whispered gently- as if that's the way to stop the hurt. But then I realized- I did this to Jake. What Edward is doing to me, I had done this to Jake. I cried out once more.

"Look at the monster I've become" I hissed to myself, as I caught another look at my reflection on a broken mirror piece. I picked it up, and squeezed it in my hand- never did I want to see this Bella again.

"No" Jacob said in a firm voice, releasing my grip from the glass "- look at what he's done to you" he said looking me in the eye. "He's hurt you so bad, that you've hurt yourself- never will I forget that Bella. Never. And neither should you, too"

"But, Jacob I did, the same to you- but you still love me" I cried out, was I a terrible person. Jacob looked away. Her knew that history was bond to repeat itself- and I'd find my way back to his arms once more. He shuttered at the idea.

"No," he said "please…" he pleaded, not knowing how to say what's on his mind.

"But the damage is done" I whispered to him, this time I looked him in the eye. "This night will never end" he said, promising me things would be different. I cried- his love was unconditional.

"come on he whispered into my ears- we're bloody, lets get cleaned off before the blood- Cullen's show up" he laughed silently at the though, but I flinched at the idea of it " our nights not over yet" I moaned as I gently kissed him. And with that we climbed into the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward's point of view

Edward's point of view

I stood at the edge of the border into the reservation. It was around two o'clock in the morning. And I wouldn't move. I kept waiting there hoping Bella would come out of the house, and come to me. But she didn't budge, and her and the wolf…

I shuttered. Nothing hurt as bad as this, nothing. The rain started once more, but I didn't care, I wanted my Bella. I had the urge to cross the line and break open the door and take Bella away. But Eli came up from behind and grabbed my arm.

"Don't" she whispered, "it's too much to lose" she said losing the grip on my arm. I stared back at her intensively. "It hurts so badly" I said, whimpering. I fell to the floor and reached for the grass. I tried so hard to pull on it, as if it were going to make the world stop. "Bella" I chocked out.

"Shhh" she said coming around to hug me "just give her some time. She's hurt too" she said trying to comfort me. I took in her embrace, and took in her sweet scent, it couldn't compare to Bella's, but it was something intriguing. "Eli- I screwed up badly, but I can't control it- control the side that you posses"

She stopped "I'm sorry Edward. If I knew, I would have never come" she said looking away. "No," I said. "I'm glad I found you… but I wish it wasn't like this"

I took out the locket from my pocket, and dangled it in front of my face. She grew pale and took out a matching one off her neck. We looked at them, silently and she put hers next to mine.

It made a silent clicking sound and they opened up. Revealing a picture of me and her, and tucked in on of the lockets was a piece of paper. She studied the picture of herself and looked happy. Then she studied the picture of me, and looked back at me. "You haven't changed a bit" she said. I don't know if that was a good thing or not, but I wanted to hold her. But I was scarred and kept my distance. I opened the paper and read it.

It was a little map of a beach in Washington, and had a small key that read "the way to the treasure". I was lost, and handed her the paper. She studied it and started to laugh "you don't remember" she asked, raising and eyebrow. "No" I said, angrily.

"Chill" she whispered "it was from the summer before, we- changed. We came here for a vacation with our family, and we found a shoe box, and decided to make a time capsule, to bottle up our love. And we buried it on the beach and made this map so two teenagers eighty years from now could find it." She stopped "ironic, that it would still be us…"

I was dazzled, as to what I would have put into the box, "what beach was it?" I asked eagerly. She huffed "um, I don't remember" ugh, "you remember all that but the location" I growled. She smiled "I loved it when you were mad. But hey, we could find a map, and compare ours to an up to date one" she said trying to make me smile.

I looked back at the dog's house, and heard a soft howl. I cringed at the many possibilities on why he would make that noise. I longed to kill the beast, but before I could plan my evil plan, Eli said "you coming?"

She smiled a familiar smile, and I had the sudden urge to kiss her. I lunged for her and gently kissed her. My hand found her curves and foolishly traced the lines to her under garment. She giggled, and pulled on the belt loops of my pants. "Stop, Edward" she hissed. But I didn't and followed her body back to her pants. She tried to pull away. "Edward, you'll regret this. Right now you're just hurt."

"No," I said finding myself kissing the hollow of her neck.

"Edward, two wrongs don't make a right," she said pushing me away. "It's not fair to Bella" she hissed, forcing me to meet her gaze. "She's doing the same thing" I hissed, reaching for her shirt. "Exactly, be the better person; don't do this to get her back."

I stopped, but took a step closer, "what if I'm not doing this to get her back. What if I missed you, so much, and the emotions I held for you are rushing back to me- and I can't help it. What if-" she pushed her finger to my lips "stop, Edward, you can't look me in the eye and tell me that's the reason" she said solemnly. I paused, she had caught me off guard, but it was enough time to hear Bella's voice whispering to Jacob, they were- were in a shower, and she had said "I love you". I felt as if a part of me had just crumpled up and died, no, Bella wouldn't hurt me like this. I looked at her.

"Don't do this to us. Don't hurt her- and don't you dare try to start something up with me again" she whispered. "I am not a one night stand" she spatted, throwing me off guard. I was stunned- what was I doing. This wasn't like me.

"I'm so sorry" I said starting to regret everything. "It's just hurt so bad- she hurt me and I- I" I stopped straining to find the right words

"Need something to stop the hurt?" she said, silently. I looked up "yes" I said meekly "more than anything"

"well" she sighed " I think I could be there, to help you heal the wounds- but not in that same way" she said trailing off, and looking in the direction of Jacobs house " I'm so sorry Edward" she said, as if she discovered something. I turned around to focus on what was going on.

"Don't" she cried out, and lunged to pull me away, but it was too late. I had seen Jacobs mind, and couldn't resist. I took a step forward, and proceeded towards the line. The tredy was going to be broken- sorry Carlisle, I thought.

Something was coming over me, something I couldn't help, and tonight everything would change- everything.


End file.
